I Don't Want to Hurt You
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: A collection of one-shots! Rankuto is by Amu. Mikai is by Miki, and Suudase is by Amu, since Suu isn't planning to write it. Rated M for lemon. Amazingly long stories...But nobody is reading them! SOB!
1. Love You Forever: Rankuto Part One

I Don't Want To Hurt You

Collection of One-shots

**Amu:** We have the best for first! (I'm sorry but we do!)

**Miki:** Yeah, I know it says I wrote this by myself on our profile but…

**Amu:** I typed the first one (very long), Miki typed the second, and Suu typed the third.

**Utau:** Ran didn't take part because the first story is abou---

**Amu:** Enough said! We don't own Shugo Chara!

Love You Forever Part 1

Normal POV

BAM!!!

That was the first sound heard today in the Royal Garden after the Guardians went to class.

All the Charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, Kiseki, Rhythm, Temari, Kusu-Kusu, and Pepe were there. They were startled when a bunch of men in black suits holding a purple container somehow resembling a fire extinguisher burst in.

"WHERE ARE THE GUARDIANS?!" a man yelled. Kiseki recognized that voice. It was Hoshina Kazuomi, the director of Easter. He looked around, trying to find the Guardians, but they could not be seen. "Oh, well. Let's destroy all of their things. Use that new gas Easter medicine created."

Ran's POV

We were surrounded by a mysterious purple mist. It smelled like grape flavored gum. The feeling was just weird. "What's happening?! I can't see anybody!!!" I heard Miki yell. What was happening? Before I could say a response, the gas went away and I found myself in a foreign country.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice sounded…not like a Chara. It sounded strangely human! What was happening?!

Ikuto's POV

Every day is the same. It's so boring, since finding my dad is almost impossible. I've searched high and low for him but I couldn't find a trace. There was just no way.

"What will I do? What's happening???"

I heard a worried girl somewhere along the streets of Paris. I raced over to find where her voice came from. She was kneeling at the end on the street, panicking. Good thing this is the middle of the night when nobody's out or she would have gotten hit by a truck by now.

"What's going on?"

I held out my hand to her and she turned around to look at me.

"A…mu?"

She looked strangely like Amu.

"What are you doing here in Paris?! I thought you and the others are still in Japan!!!"

"I…ikuto…"

She started to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I took her to my apartment.

Ran's POV

I was picked up by Ikuto in the middle of the night. He thought I was Amu-chan. Judging by the look on his face, he was confused too. "So…why are you doing here, Amu?"

"……!" I started to explain that I'm Ran but he cut me off.

"I know. You got sick of the Kiddy King, right? No wonder. You miss me?"

He put down the water he was drinking and walked over. "Of course you missed me. Then why don't we…" He pulled me into a kiss.

Ikuto's POV

Boy, Amu must have missed me a lot. She didn't pull away. But…this feels strange. This doesn't feel like Amu. This seemed like her first kiss even though we kissed many times before we broke up.

"Nnh…Ikuto…stop it…"

Figures. Amu isn't used to me kissing her anymore.

I pulled her away.

"I don't get this, but whatever. Stay over. You have nowhere else to go, right? I don't care why you are here, Amu, but just stay here. Take my bed. I'm sleeping in the living room."

With that, I walked out of the kitchen.

Ran's POV

The next day when I woke up, Ikuto was nowhere to be found. _He must have gone out_ I thought. Oh, well. I can't stay in the house all day. Why don't I go out?

I took out one of Ikuto's T-shirts and put it over my skirt.

Walking out of the apartment complex, I looked around. Paris is so busy. Musicians playing on the streets, people eating at cafes, cars racing on the road…I want to find Ikuto. Where is he?

I wandered around the city until nighttime. I couldn't find Ikuto at all.

"Hey, girlie. Are you alone???" I heard a man's voice creep up behind me.

Drunkards!

I'm in trouble. I called out for Ikuto but I knew he wasn't there…

Amu's POV

"That's what I'm asking you guys!!! Where is Ran?!"

I was in the Royal Garden, interrogating human Daichi and Kiseki.

"I think I saw her fly in _that_ direction…" Daichi muttered.

"Don't tell her!" Kiseki shut him up.

I knew what they were talking about. _There. THE PLACE WHERE HE IS._

I ran off to the airport, hoping to catch the plane…

Ikuto's POV

Maybe I shouldn't have left her at home. Oh well, she'll be fine. Amu's that kind of person.

Above head, an airplane flew by, making me wonder how Amu got here so quickly without asking me where I live. This is getting suspicious.

I opened the door to my apartment, seeing that Amu isn't here. Wondering where she went, I saw Amu and a drunkard struggling on the street.

Amu!

Ran's POV

The drunkard hugged me from behind. He covered my mouth with a dirt-stained handkerchief. I tried to call out to Ikuto, but when I tried to open my mouth, dirt went it. The drunkard slowly moved his hands up my legs. Suddenly, someone appeared.

"STOP!!!" he yelled. It was a boy. I couldn't see him because the he was standing in the dark.

The boy slowly moved under the moonlight.

Daichi.

Daichi's POV

I punched the drunkard that was about to attack Ran. She fell out of his dirty arms and collapsed onto the ground. I could tell she was crying.

"Ran…Are you all right?"

Ran trembled as I smoothed out her hair.

"W…what are you doing here, Daichi?"

Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"I came to find you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I love you, Ran. That's why I came to find you."

I hugged her.

Just then…

Ran's POV

Just then, a blinding light shone. Daichi was no longer there. All that was left was an egg.

It was Daichi's egg.

I picked it up.

It felt as if nothing was in there. I held it up to my chest.

After a few minutes, I was holding nothing.

Daichi is gone. He's gone forever.

I started to cry. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Amu!!!"

It was obviously Ikuto.

He brought me back to his apartment and gave me a cup of warm milk.

"What happened?" he questioned.

I couldn't bring myself to talk.

"…I get it. Why don't you just get some sleep?"

I nodded, still trembling.

Suddenly, the door crashed open.

Amu-chan was standing there. The door was hanging off its hinges. Amu-chan was heck pissed.

"What did you do to her, you perverted cat-eared cosplay boy?" Amu demanded.

"Nothing. And why are there two Amus here?" Ikuto replied.

"That's Ran."

"Pardon?"

"I said: that's RAN, you idiot."

This was trouble.

Ikuto looked really confused. Amu-chan got furious. She stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she could get. She turned to Ikuto.

"STOP, AMU-CHAN!!! IT'S NOT IKUTO'S FAULT!!! DON'T KILL HIM!!!"

I protected Ikuto from the blade, but Ikuto pushed me aside.

"Don't get in the way."

I shook my head. "NO!!! I WON'T LET HER DO IT! I'LL PROTECT YOU BECAUSE…**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Tears rolled down Amu-chan's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ran. I have to do it. I don't want him hurting you like he hurt me."

With that, Amu-chan charged.

The blade struck Ikuto in the stomach. He winced when the blade went into his flesh.

I stared in horror as Amu-chan closed her eyes tight.

Blood was splattered all over the once-clean floor. I ran out of the room, reaching for the telephone.

"Emergency! We have someone stabbed here!" I told the hospital people.

A while later, Amu-chan and I were at the hospital, outside the operation room.

I was crying like there was no tomorrow, and Amu-chan tried to cheer me up.

Nothing could cheer me up now.

Ikuto's dying in there!

How can I be happy?

Amu's POV

Ran was crying. I understand why. If I were her, I would be crying my eyes out right now, too. The "Now Operating" sign was turned off when the operation ended. The doctor walked out. "I…is he going to make it?" Ran asked, eyes red from crying.

The doctor took off his mask and gloves.

"Yes, he's going to live. The surgery was a success."

Ran grinned and I faintly smiled.

I knew. He is not going to hurt Ran.

Ran's POV

A few days later, I came into Ikuto's hospital room. He was awake.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I plopped myself down on the rolling chair next to the bed.

He sat up and leaned over.

I knew this signal.

We kissed.

I knew that…he is not going to hurt me.

…Because we love each other.

_End of Part One_

**Amu:** Phew! It's 11:03pm… My mom told me to go to bed already but I was bad. :P

**Miki:** Wow.

**Utau:** Wow.

**Temari:** Wow.

**Suu:** Wow.

**Amu: **What? All right, people~ Look forward to Part Two! I need to go to bed. I'm gonna go once I get this published…


	2. Love You Forever: Rankuto Part Two

I Don't Want To Hurt You

Collection of One-shots

Amu: YAY! Part 2 is done! Miki: Why do I disappear in here? Utau: I don't know. Amu's problem. Amu: Look, I changed it, OK? Together: We do no own Shugo Chara! Love You Forever Part 2 !

Normal POV

Ran opened her eyes, seeing that she and Ikuto were surrounded by darkness. All the nurses went home already, so it was just the two of them. The door was locked. She saw Ikuto in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

His dark, midnight blue hair shone in the moonlight and Ran cannot resist herself from touching it. Ran slowly stroked his hair. After awhile, she finally noticed that Ikuto's eyes were wide open. She sat on her chair in shock. Slowly, he unbuttoned his white hospital shirt while Ran climbed onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and unbuttoned the last three buttons. Suddenly, the lights came on. Amu was standing at the doorway, holding a bouquet of red roses. She saw what they were doing, stalked over, and smashed the bouquet right into Ikuto's face and stormed out in rage, still believing that Ikuto is going to hurt Ran just like he hurt her.

Amu's POV

Ran and Ikuto…have they found out?

Ran is turning back into a Chara soon…The only way to prevent that is to…

I want Ran to be happy. Forever with the one she loves.

Ikuto's POV  
I spit out the flower petal Amu smashed into my face. "Are you ok, Ikuto?"  
"No, I'm not ok since we got interrupted."

I really wasn't ok. I didn't want to be interrupted at that time. Annoying Amu just had to step in. I can't believe it.

My face was also bleeding from the rose thorns. Another reason to be mad at Amu.

Ran leaned over a kissed me, sucking the blood from my face.

She really knew how to do this stuff, huh.

Ran's POV

Ikuto seems really mad that Amu-chan interrupted us. It seems like my fault, for making the first move. If I hadn't, Ikuto wouldn't be mad…

**And so…a week later…**

"He is fully recovered. Mr. Tsukiyomi can go now." The doctor said to me.

Really? Ikuto can live at home now? I'm so happy!

I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling for?" Ikuto asked me.

"Nothing!" I giggled.

Ikuto had a weird look on his face, but I just grinned and walked ahead.

Normal POV

Today is the first day Ikuto is out of the hospital. He and Ran were out on a date.

"Ikuto! I wanna go in there!"

Ran pointed at a mirror shop.

"Sure, but don't take too long."

Ran dashed towards the shop, but stopped to realize that Ikuto wasn't following behind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you here."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're coming with me!"

With that, Ran dragged Ikuto away from the spot he was standing and walked into the shop.

"Welcome…"the shopkeeper said. She had yellow hair, bangs in the shape of triangles. She was wearing a wizard's hat. And the biggest thing is, she looked familiar to Ran.

Ran and Ikuto walked past shining mirrors that had gold frames, silver frames, multicolored frames, and even frames made of egg shells. Ran soon came to a mirror that caught her interest. It had a light pink wooden frame and black cats engraved into the wood. "Look, Ikuto. This is out mirror." Ran pointed at it and Ikuto smiled.

Ran suddenly started to shrink a little. Nobody but the shopkeeper noticed.

"RAN!" the shopkeeper yelled, breaking a few mirrors.

Ran looked over at her, and saw that, after the shopkeeper's hat fell to the floor, it was Kusu-kusu.

"Kusu-kusu?" Ran called out.

Kusu-kusu stumbled backwards, fell to the floor with a thump, and something rolled out from behind the counter.

Kusu-kusu's egg, along with Pepe's and Kiseki's.

"Everyone!" Ran dashed to the three empty eggs.

The same thing has happened to these three…

"Ran…"

Ikuto came up behind her a put his hand on her shoulder.

Ran started to sob. Ikuto led her home as she cried all the way.

Ran's POV

How could this happen?

Kusu-kusu…Pepe…Kiseki…

Why did you disappear?

_Bing-bong!_

The doorbell rang.

Ikuto went to open the door.

Amu-chan stood at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto started an unneeded argument.

"To see Ran!"

"Well, she doesn't want to see you, isn't it obvious?"

"Ikuto…let Amu-chan in."

"Fine."

Normal POV

The three sat in awkward silence in the living room. Ikuto had his arm on Ran's shoulder and Amu stared at the carpet.

"What did you want to say?" Ikuto asked.

"Well…Musashi told me everything that happened in the mirror shop. After he told me, he…disappeared." Amu answered quietly.

"What? Musashi too?" Ran exclaimed.

"Yeah."

Ran sat in shock. Too many people close to her were disappearing.

_What if I turn back into a Chara and disappear just like them? Then I won't be able to see Ikuto ever again!_ Ran thought.

Amu knew what Ran was thinking.

"I looked up the situation. I know how to prevent you from turning back into a Chara." Amu held up a piece of paper.

"Let me see." Ikuto demanded.

"Uhh…I'd rather not…" Amu shuffled around in her seat.

"Why?"

"I can…just tell you…"

"Shoot."

"Well…um…you have to…well…"

"What?"

"You have to do _that_." Amu said.

"And what is THAT?" Ran and Ikuto asked.

"AUUGH! YOU GUYS ARE SO DENSE!" Amu went crazy.

"SHE MEANS YOU HAVE TO DO A LEMON!"

Yoru, Iru, and Eru popped out of nowhere, screaming _that line_ at the top of their lungs.

Ran and Ikuto's mouths dropped open and Amu blushed.

"Well, there IS another way, but it happens naturally and it's a lot more painful…"

Amu tried to get them to listen, but Ikuto and Ran already blanked out.

"Argh, you guys! Get out of here!" Amu scolded them.

She shut them in their eggs and threw them into the nearby closet.

They couldn't get out.

After Amu, Ikuto, and Ran finished talking, Amu went to let them out.

Ikuto heard Amu scream.

Ran, using her super sports energy, dashed to Amu's side.

"T…they're…not in the closet!" Amu's voice shook.

It was true. Yoru, Iru, and Eru had disappeared as well.

Ran started to cry.

Amu stared into space.

Everything was disappearing right in front of their eyes.

Ikuto's POV

That night, I decided to do something.

Everyone was asleep. Opening the window with the least sound possible, I prepared to run away.

"If you're going to leave, take Ran with you."

Amu stood at the doorway. She was staring straight at me.

"Ran can't do anything without you, you know." Amu said.

I sighed. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because. I don't want you hurting her."

"Good point."

I picked Ran up and jumped out of the window, without looking back.

A while later, we arrived at a hotel. I checked us in because, for some weird reason, we had a room there under my name. _Amu._ I sighed. It was obvious it was her.

The room was big and had almost everything.

I put Ran on the bed.

"What are we doing here?"

I noticed she's awake.

"We're here to…prevent you from becoming a Chara." I said.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry."

"But what if…No. I can't do it!" Ran cried.

"Look, if you're scared I'm going to run away later or something, then I'm going to make an oath." I told her.

She looked at me as I stood up.

"I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, swear that I will protect Ran for the rest of her life. No matter what happens, I will love you forever, Ran."

Tears flowed down Ran's cheeks and I climbed on top of her.

"Wait…not now! I…want to go shower." Ran said.

"Fine. Go." I let her go.

Amu's POV

I stood outside the door, listening to every noise they made.

Man, this hotel doesn't have really good walls. I mean, I can hear them from the other end of the hallway. Just kidding. I'm exaggerating. But this hotel doesn't have good sound blocking walls.

Ran just went into the shower. I wonder what Ikuto will do next…

Ran's POV

The hot water of the shower flowed down my back.

I thought about Ikuto, and how much I really love him.

I must have been thinking about it too hard because I didn't notice the bathroom door opening and closing. Ikuto quietly turned the water hotter and made it burning hot. I jumped and he laughed.

I finally noticed him.

I turned and looked at him-noticing that he was completely naked from head to toe.

I could have screamed if he hadn't kissed me.

"Well?" He asked me between kisses.

I panted, not being able to answer since he kissed me again.

With one hand on the small of my back, his other hand moved to turn the water's temperature to a freezing cold.

I yelped as the cold water hit me.

Ikuto smirked.

"Well then. If you won't answer…"

"I'm answering!" I said quickly. I knew was he was trying to do. I wasn't ready for this!

Apparently, he noticed the panic-stricken look on my face and that I was sweating even though the water was really cold.

"Hmph. Little Ran isn't prepared, eh?"

His smirk got even wider.

I turned my head.

"I-I-I'm not…really ready for **that** yet."

He pinned me to the wall.

"But _I_ am."

My eyes grew wide as he closed in on me.

Ikuto's hands moved down my chest, feeling every little part of it.

I flinched and he snickered.

Before reaching my stomach, he stopped and asked, "Are you cold, Ran?"

I was afraid of what he'll do to me, whatever my answer is.

So I shook my head no.

He whispered in my now strawberry-red ear and whispered…

"Liar."

**Amu:** I just suddenly decided that there will be a PART THREE!  
**Miki:** WHAAAAAAAAAAT?

**Utau:** Just leave her be…She's gone crazy.

**Amu:** Ooh this is 6 pages on Microsoft Word in Verdana (size 9) font…

**Suu:** Like we care.

**Ran:** My darling Ikuto…

**Everyone except Ran:** AAAAAAGHH? WTF?


	3. Love You Forever: Rankuto Part Three

I Don't Want To Hurt You

Collection of One-shots

Amu: I suddenly decided on a Part Three! Utau: Amu, your randomness is scaring me… Miki: I know right? Ikuto: Is this the end? Amu: Maybe—HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD? Miki: ! Ikuto: Jeez. I only wanted to visit. Amu: School's over, so we don't have to hold back…No more rules to bind us… _*cracks knuckles*_ Ran: Stop, Amu! Don't! Ikuto: Ran… Ran: Ikuto… Ikuto: Ran… (This continues) Amu: Let's leave the lovebirds alone and get along with the story…we don't own Shugo Chara. Love You Forever Part 3

Ran's POV

"Liar."

The echo of his husky voice gave me the chills.

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Ikuto cut me off.

"I'll make your body nice and hot."

I shook in terror and he smirked, happy to see that I was panicking.

"Don't worry…I won't do anything that will hurt you…"

That let my guard down and Ikuto, using that chance, pounced on me and we fell into the huge bathtub with a splash.

Amu's POV

Okay, I can totally hear what they're doing in there. They should have locked the door. I was sitting on their comfy 2-person bed, listening to every sound they make. I looked around the room. On the little bedside table beside the lamp, I spotted something odd.

A hotel notepad.

On it, it said in big bold letters:

HOTEL H: THE PERFECT PLACE TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOUR LOVER

I stared at it.

And I stared.

And I stared,

HOTEL H?

Oh my god…This is bad! They're at a SEX HOTEL!

Damn…

Tadase-kun said he'd book the hotel for them but…

DAMN YOU TADASE-KUN!

Shit. Now what?

I can't burst into the bathroom and tell them to get out of here and go to a normal hotel. They'd kill me if I did that.

Oh, well.

I sighed.

I'll let them be.

I walked over to the giant closet and climbed in, preparing my video camera with fresh batteries…

Ikuto's POV

I attacked Ran in the tub, making her moan.

"I…Ikuto! Shouldn't we…do this…outside?" she asked between pants.

I smirked.

"Nah. I have a feeling something's going to happen."

"Fine, then stay in here yourself! I'm going outside!"

Ran climbed out of the tub, and stalked off.

_She forgot to put on her towel,_ I sighed.

But oh, well.

Ran's POV

Once I closed the door to the bathroom, I started blushing madly. I tried using Amu-chan's way of getting away but I think Ikuto's changed…He's more persistent.

I didn't notice Ikuto coming up behind me again because I was pinned down on the bed before I knew it.

"I wonder how long my little cherry can last."

Water dripped down Ikuto's midnight blue hair and onto my body.

"I…Ikuto…"

His breath was heavy.

Odd.

Suddenly, he collapsed on top of me and I felt this burning heat traveling throughout my body.

CRAP, HE HAS A FEVER!

Amu's POV

Damn.

Of all the times that perverted cat ear cosplay boy has to get a fever.

I slapped my forehead and shook my head.

WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO GET A FEVER?

God damn it.

I sighed. There's nothing I can do right now.

I stared blankly at the clock and…HOLY CRAP!

I totally forgot to tell them about the **time limit!**

Each Chara has their own time limit. Ran's is exactly midnight on the 3rd day she's human.

And that's in…5 minutes!

Stupid Amu stupid Amu stupid Amu…

I looked at the clock.

DAMMIT! 2 minutes left! It's no time to be sulking!

I burst out of the closet.

"RAN! HURRY UP AND DO IT WITH IKUTO!"

"What? But he has a fever!"

"You only have 1 minute left until you turn back into a…"

Just then, a magnificent pink light flashed through the room.

Ran is…

Ikuto's POV

I opened my eyes to find that Ran wasn't there. Amu was, but Ran wasn't.

Amu was sobbing.

"What happened? Where's Ran?" I scratched my head while I sat up.

She turned around and glared at me, eyes red from crying.

She was holding something small in her hand.

"OH, SO **NOW** YOU THINK OF WAKING UP? AND YOU ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED? GOD DAMN YOU!"

"WHAT? I HAD A FRIGGIN' FEVER, OK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HOLDING?"

She kicked me in the shins and held out the thing she was holding.

Ran's egg.

My eyes widened in shock.

"See? You had to push her to do it so much that she didn't want to. If you hadn't been so forceful, it wouldn't be like this!"

Tears flowed down Amu's face.

I reached out to touch Ran's egg, tears coming to my eyes as well.

Suddenly, Amu reached out and slapped me.

She slapped me multiple times.

"YOU DUMBASS! I KNEW THIS WAS COMING! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT RAN! I WAS WRONG TO TRUST YOU!" she screamed at me.

She ran out of the room, and eventually out of the hotel.

"There's only one way to save her, Ikuto." A familiar, sort of nasal voice came out from behind the closed hotel door.

Two girls walked into the room, one with blue hair and the other with green hair.

Miki and Suu.

"All you need to do is character transform with her desu~"

"W-what? That's impossible! I can't character transform with Ran!"

"And…here's your chance." Miki said in a monotone voice.

She pointed at a forest on top of a mountain.

From faraway, I could hear the cry of ×eggs.

"Amu-chan and Dia is already there. You should go desu~" Suu pushed me out the window and I fell. What the hell? Why did she do…this?

The Dumpty Key fell out of my pocket and I was blinded by the light that I had seen for the first time in a long time.

"Unlock…my heart!" I yelled.

I heard Ran's voice in my heart.

"I…Ikuto?"

"Ran!"

Oh, how much I wanted to hear her voice again.

"Why did you…?"

"Don't ask any questions. Let's just do it."

Ran smiled a faint smile.

"Yes…"

"Ready?"

"Yeah."  
I jumped into the air.

Pink cat ears sprouted out of my head along with a matching tail.

My original Black Lynx costume was now dark pink and there was a huge heart on the cape.

The cross on my chest was pale pink, in contrast to my original silver one.

This was…Ran and my character transformation.

"**Character Transformation! Black Heart!"**

We did it. I jumped towards the area where the huge pack of ×eggs were.

Amu's POV

Argh. This is so hard! I can't character transform with so many ×eggs surrounding me!

"Amu-chan, let's find a way to hide and character transform!" Dia screamed over the noise.

"No…these we can't do this all by ourselves…"

"Amu-chan…"

Suddenly, the I broke free of the ×eggs. I didn't do it by myself.

Someone slashed it. And that someone was Ikuto.

"Amu! Go transform now!"

"Gotcha!"

"**Character Transformation! Amulet Diamond!"**

I jumped down from the sky to meet up with Ikuto and Ran.

That was when I saw…his transformation.

"Uhh…isn't that a bit…embarrassing? A guy dressed in…so much pink…with pink cat ears…"

I tried hard not to laugh out loud. But I couldn't keep it in.

"!"

"Shut up…"he looked the other way, "Our job right now is to get rid of these little ×eggs."

"Yeah." I said, wiping away a tear from my eye.

"**Character Transformation! Clover Royale!"**

"**Character Transformation! Spade Jack!"**

"**Character Transformation! Sports Charm!"**

"**Character Transformation! Clown King!"**

"**Character Transformation! Dear Samurai!"**

"**Character Transformation! Samurai Jumper!"**

"**Character Transformation! Beat Drop!"**

Tadase-kun and Suu, Kuukai and Miki, Utau and Daichi, Rima and Kiseki, Yaya and Musashi, Kairi and Rhythm, Nagihiko and Kusu-kusu…they were all here to help. The Charas who had disappeared returned.

"You guys!" I cried out.

"We can't let you two get all the credit, can we?" Kuukai laughed.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Kairi said.

"OK!" The rest of us yelled.

After a few hours of fighting ×eggs, I finally got a chance to purify the last of them.

"**Starlight Navigation! Negative Heart: Lock On! OPEN HEART!"**

And the last of the ×eggs were gone.

All of our Character Transformations disappeared.

So did the Charas. All of them.

Everyone had a depressed look on their face.

Ikuto kneeled down and cried.

"Ran…Ran…Ran…"

A crunch came from behind a tree.

Ran stepped out, followed by Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Yoru, and so on.

They didn't disappear.

"Ikuto…I'm back."

Ikuto grinned. I think that's the first time I've ever seen him grin.

He stood up and hugged her.

"Ran…marry me."

Ran's eyes widened in shock.

Everyone cheered and hooted and clapped.

"Oh…all right." Ran finally answered after a long pause.

Everyone cheered even louder.

Ikuto kissed Ran on the cheek.

At that moment, Ikuto and Ran knew that they were thinking the same thing.

_**I LOVE YOU.**_

The End

_**おしまい**_


End file.
